sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Marty's Last Race (PRIVATE ROLEPLAY)
PLOT Marty signed up for the Prestige in Gem High: Year Two, trying to get Blaze to like him again, but his greatest setback costs his life. Cast Marty Newell & Tesla The Hedgehog - Alphonse Uprising Blaze the Cat and Drew the Marten (he only comes out a lil bit??) - Oneheart The roleplay Marty works on his Ford Mustang in his garage, adding nitrous, body kits, vinyls, etc. He opens the door and starts the engine. The car roars and revs as loud as an ambulance siren, and green flames sparked in the exhaust pipes. "Blaze will be proud when she sees this." He stops the engine and continues working on it. He finishes working on the car 30 minutes later. He gets inside the car again, pressing a button on the dashboard. The car automatically calls Brett, one of his teammates for the Prestige. "I am ready. Are you?" Marty said. "Locked 'n loaded. The race will start in Castle Town, Soleanna. You have 2 hours to get there." Brett said. "The race is 4,000 miles of asphalt between Soleanna and Empire City. Good luck." Brett stated, before the call goes offline. Marty presses the button again, showing a map to Soleanna. He opens the garage door and then speeds the car out the house, en route to his destination. Blaze is sitting on a park bench on her phone. She looks around impatiently before giving a bored sigh. Finally, in a copper bet up motorcyle comes a red eyed marten with shiny blonde hair. Blaze folded her arms. "You're late."Blaze said. "Haha, sahry. Had go go drop a gift off at Candy's place. I saw a box of chocolates and I just knew it had her name written all over it." Drew said with a dreamy smile. "Hmph,"Blaze said,"how cute." "You bet! She's gonna love it, I just know it." Drew said. "Alright, alright, let's just go."Blaze said, hopping on the mortorcycle. "Hang on, this thing goes crazy!!!" Drew said, before the mortorcycle darted off on the sidewalk of the park leaving a smoky trail behind. Marty passes by Drew and Blaze, blasting away at, like, 180 miles or something. "Whoa!"Blaze said. "Huh?!" Drew said,"Who was that??" "I.....don't know..."Blaze said, hanging onto Drew on his motorcycle. "This is for a cat I loved." Marty said. He negotiates several tight corners by drifting through them at high speeds, dodging traffic cars and nearly missing a truck. "Hey Blaze, that guy's going pretty fast."Drew said. "Do you have a phone?" "Yea, but, maybe we shouldn't call police....."Blaze said,"I just...dont know why-" "Uh-huh. Hold on; let's stop. I don't want you to get hurt if any cars crash." Drew said, pulling over on the side of the road. "Drew, why are you pulling over? Whoever's in there is far away from us."Blaze said. "I don't feel good about this...stay close to me."Drew said, getting a little tense. Blaze gave Drew a confused expression as Drew got closer to her. "At the next intersection, turn left." Said the GPS. Marty does a right loop turn drift and heads left. "Your destination is 40 miles away." Said the GPS. Blaze looked to the road and said,"Drew, we should get going-" "Hey, look, a town! Let's chill for a bit, then we'll hit the road...."Drew said, putting his arm around Blaze and walking his motorcycle to a diner nearby. Blaze could tell Drew felt tense. She didn't know why, and just kep walking with Drew to the diner. MINUTES LATER... "You have reached your destination." Said the GPS. Marty parks at a parking tower, top floor. He walks to the bouncer and gives him the ticket. The bouncer walks over to Marty's car and uses the ticket to open up the hood. He observes it and writes "GT" on the ticket, and gives it back to him. He then replaces the liscense plate with a GT symbol instead. Brett sees Marty drive up, and waves at him. Martin walks over to Brett. "It's about time you made it. Welcome to our team." Brett said. "We got four other drivers with us, just enough to beat all the other racers in this category." He continued. "Kurt The Beaver over there, driving a 2004 Murcielago." He pointed to the brown beaver. "Vert Wheeler on your left. He drives a Pagani Zonda." Brett looks at Vert. "Texas, he's right behind you. He brought a 2013 Dodge Challenger." Brett said, pointing at the silver Challenger with the tall wing. "...and Pete." He points at Pete, driving a red Corvette ZR1. Yeaaah, I know all about cars. I am a car nerd. Blaze egins to get more and more worried. Drew steps in the diner behind Blaze, putting his hands on her shoulders and walking with her. "My treat Blaze..."Drew said, taking a seat. Blaze sat down in front of him. "Drew.....there's something I have to tell you."Blaze said. "Tell me later...."Drew said, picking up a menu that had been already set on the table. Blaze sighed. She had no idea what was wrong with Drew, but she knew he could sense something. The television was on in the diner. "Yeah! They stole my achievments! They-they stole my achievments-- My God, it took me like, 200-- " The young mink on the television said, before the program was interrupted by an odd signal. It shows a helicopter's eye view camera panning over 80 cars in a rolling start line, near the White Acropolis motorway trail. Drew looks at the TV, not saying a word. Blaze looks too. "Hey, look..."Blaze said,"is...it a race?" "Looks like it."Drew said. He got more and more tense. "The cars are lining up at start line. The GT group is first." Said the pilot, panning to the decaled Ford Mustang Marty's in, but the windows are tinted too dark to indentify who it was. "What catches my eyes is that 2015 Ford Mustang that looks like it's ready for motorsports racing! Whoever's in that car must be pretty wealthy." The pilot said. A loud epic horn blasts out, telling the drivers to get ready. The epic horn sounds again 5 seconds later. Brett burns rubber and revs his engine loudly. The epic horn blasts the third time, signalling the start. Everybody stepped on their pedals, accelerating into the white and cloudy forests. Another group of cars begin to line up, but the camera focuses on the GT group cars. "Whoa, this'll be fun to watch!" Blaze said in attempt to cheer Drew up. Drew narrowed his eyes at the screen, tensing by the second. Blaze sighed sadly, looking to the TV. "I wonder what Martin's doing..." Blaze said to herself. Marty drafts and overtakes several cars. "I heard that whoever was driving in that Ford Mustang said that he was not competing in the Prestige for 25 million credits, but to win the love of somebody he 'cannot live without.'" The announcer said. "So he would choose her over large quantities of money? Really romantic, isn't it?" The second announcer said. "Isn't that sweet Drew?" Blaze said, looking to Drew. Drew gave a faint sile before finally relaxing. "Yea....Reminds me of something...."Drew said, pulling out a small package."I know, it's really simple....but, I hope it makes you smile....just a little bit." Blaze was shocked. She slowly took the package and opened it. Inside was a hand made nacklace with a fire symbol on it. Blaze smiled at Dre before putting it on. "Thank you." Blaze said,"You really didn't have to though-" "Blaze, no, okay? Enjoy it, I spend hours on it...I know it isn't a facy one but..I'm not very rich as you can see...."Drew said with a sigh. "Drew, not all the money in the world could make me as happy as you made me right now.....Let's enjoy the race." Blaze said with a small smile, turning to the TV. Drew smiled too, inching closer to Blaze and looking to the TV. The cars began drifting through every hairpin turn as they ascend up towards a mountain. Marty decides not to drift but instead hits the apex through all the turns, since it's faster. Drew watches the race as Blaze rubs her eyes, slightly going to Drew's side. Drew backs away though, pretending there was something he had to pick up. Blaze sighed, rolling her eyes. Drew sat back up, a few inches farther away from Blaze. One of the racers in an Aventador drifted too late, and ended up falling off the mountain. Luckily, the driver ejected and parachuted down to safety... As soon as the racers got up to the mountain, it lead to a straight, and very steep hill. The drivers drove down there anyways. Marty was going pretty fast as they sped down the hill, around 240 miles an hour or something. His mouth was touching his eyesockets due to how fast they were going. "They're going pretty fast...That guy almost died...."Drew said tensely. "Oh, will you quit it!" Blaze said. "Calm don and enjoy a moment for once'' with me'' please-" Drew grabbed Blaze and pulled her close and looked at her in the eyes. "Blaze the Cat.." Blaze blushed, hoping to hear a love confession. "Yes yes, tell me anything." "I fear someone will die. Tonight." Drew said seriously. "Oh gosh! Just what I wanted to hear!" Blaze said sarcastically, pushing Drew away from her. She gave an annoyed sigh before folding her arms and slumping back in her seat. She watched the race, looking at how fast the cars were going. She did feel a little worried about it, but he thought nothing could go too badly. The cars passed by yet ANOTHER Andromeda P17, the fastest fiction police car in the world. The car turned on it's siren and police lights, and speeded towards Kurt, the nearest racer. The Andromeda launches a grappling hook, which grabs the back of Kurt's car. The Andomeda then overtakes Brett, tying him up to the grappling hook. As soon as it's tied up, it brakes which causes Brett and Kurt to slow down, before the rope snaps, causing Kurt and Brett to spin out. They were busted. "That doesn't look like it's going to end pretty..."Drew said. "It's supposed to be dangerous..."Blaze said, slouching in her seat. "Uh-huuuuh...."Drew said, holding bLaze's hand. "That dangerous too? OW!" Blaze had heated her hand as soon at Drew touched it. "S-S-Sorry!!! I--, it's just, you touched my hand for real-" "OF COURSE I TOUCHED YOUR HAND FOR REAL! YOU CRAZY LADY; I'VE GOT 3RD DIGREE BURNS NOW! SH*T!!!" Drew screamed, holding his hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Andromeda then overtakes Marty. It activates it's spikestrips, causing Martin's tires to blow out. It lost control on the road, and eventually took a detour. The car went so fast that the metal wheels were sparking, eventually turning glowing red. Blaze started to freak out. Drew was hurt and now one of the racers was loosing control. Blaze sighed heavily before taking Drew to the restroom to go put water on his burn. Drew sat on a chair as Blaze put a wet paper towel over Drew's burn. "I'm sorry."Blaze said. Drew sighed,"It's all right. My fault for not asking you." "......It's...okay...."Blaze said. "Reinflation okay" The car said. Marty drives on a ramp, and in mid-air, he presses a button on his steering wheel, reinflating the tires. The car lands, Marty regains control, and the metal wheels cooled down. He returns back on the track where the other racers are on. Vert, one of the racers, wrecks the Andromeda by pitting it off the road, causing the Andromeda to capsize before being stopped by an ice wall. Blaze took Drew back to the table to go watch the race again. Blaze was really embarassed, and put her hands together so she wouldn't hurt him anymore. She looked down to her shoes as Drew watched the race. "They're approaching the next continent now." The pilot said. "They're driving on a tall stone bridge that connects Eurish to Northamer. It's too bad that-- holy [bleep]!" The announcer said. Vert Wheeler got too close to Marty that he actually rams the car. Coincidently, there was nitrous tanks in the back, which ignited with green flames due to the force of the impact. "That car is on fire!" The first announcer exclaimed. "The car is on fire, and it looks like it's Martin Newell's Mustang!" The second announcer said. "So much for a cat, isn't it?" The first announcer said. The greenish-yellow fire continues to spread and scorches the entire rear of the car. "Martin?!" Blaze almost yelled, looking to the TV screen,"No! Martin!" Blaze said, getting up,"No, oh my god-''Martin''-" Drew sits still in shock.He knew something bad was going to happen. "Drew, you need to drive us over there; now!" Blaze said. ".......There's no point."Drew said silently. Blaze was in tears as she ran out of the diner, hopped on Drew's motorcycle, and drove off to the tall stone bridge. Vert Wheeler sighs, and then PITS Martin's car, causing it to slip to the side. Seconds later, it flies in the air. Marty screams for help, but it was too late. The car falls to the ground roof-first. The roll cage collapses, crushing Martin, before it exploded back into the air. It continues to bounce and explode off the road, before it falls down into the inlet, exploding as it falls, leaving a large and wide trail of smoke and green fire. He died before he even touched the water. Blaze rode on Drew's motorcycle for about two minutes until Drew came up behind her in another motorcyle. "Pull over Blaze!" Drew said. "No, I have to go to Martin!" Blaze said under tears. ".....He's dead!" Drew said. "No he's- AAAH!" Blaze screamed as she bumped into something, falling off the motorcycle and onot some grass. Drew pulled over and ran over to Blaze. Blaze was on the grass crying, covering her head with her blood-stained sleeve. "Blaze, are you alright?!" Drew said, seeing a large bruise on Blaze's cheek ans shoudler. Blaze grabbed Drew and cried, choking in tears. Drew hugged Blaze back. "I have to be payed for this..." Vert Wheeler hesitated, slowing down as he saw the destruction behind him, seeing a long trail of smoke slowly arising, but put his foot back on the pedal, fleeing from the scene. Drew looked at Blaze's injuries. "I'll take you home to fix you up. What were you thinking?!" "Drew, I loved Martin. I just didn't want to tell him,'' because I got scared and shy, also because I kind of liked you too''...."Blaze choked under tears,"Now he's dead, and I'll never get to tell him..." ".........It's alright....I know how loosing someone you're in love with is....."Drew said, hugging Blaze. Blaze cried in Drew's arms as Drew picked her up and put her on his motorcycle to go home. MEANWHILE Tesla just began to wake up. He brushes his teeth, put his clothes on, and booted up Arsesys. "See ya, Arsesys." Tesla said, as he walks out the door, and goes out for a drive. "I got to call Marty." Tesla said. He tries to call Marty, but there was an error. "The number you are trying to call is unavailible." The phone said. "Weird..." Tesla said. He sees Drew and Blaze on their way home. "That cat... I saw her at school." Tesla said. He honks the horn and rolls down the windows. "Uh, hey." Drew had his arm around Blaze; who was still crying from the day before. Blaze gave a little wave to Tesla, and Drew looked at Tesla with a serious yet confused face. "Hey Tesla...."Drew said. He had no idea if he knew about Martin, and didn't know if he should be the one to tell him his brother was dead. "Do you know where Marty's at? He's not online on ChaoBook (facebook), and he didn't answer my call." Tesla said. Drew's face lost most of his color as he said,"Tesla.....you...didn't hear? Martin was in an accident last night...." There was a long silence, and Tesla said with a quick and silent "huh?" "Martin died in a car accident last night..."Blaze said faintly. "Yeah, sure, that's funny, Blaze." Tesla said sarcastically. "Where are you getting this?" "Tesla, it was on the news last night."Drew said,"Martin was in a race..." "No.... no-- that can't be true!" Tesla said. He get's out his phone and opens Youtube. He sees a video of Marty's death caught on his cockpit camera, on the Featured section. He watches the video and sees an image of Marty's eye view, before it slides on it's side, and the car flies up and falls down, and then before the impact, the camera loses signal. It already got 800,000 views since it was published. Blaze grabbed onto Drew's hand, holding it very tight. Her hand got very warm; almost fire hot. Drew didn't mind though, and held Blaze close. A thunderstorm begins to roll in. "No.... no, no, no, no, NO!" Tesla said. He begins walking around. "Marty's not dead, Marty's not dead. He's just on vacation in California..." He became paranoid, and soon went into denial. "........I'm......I'm sorry Tesla...."Drew said. Blaze ducked her head, wiping away tears. "No.... no, Drew (pretend he knows him since 7th grade). Don't be sorry... I'm the one who should be-- he always wanted to be as good as Ayrton Senna, but he 'died' the same way he did..." Tesla said calmly, his voice breaking. ".......I didn't know him for too long....but, he was a....good guy...."Drew said. Then Drew was interrupted by Tesla's loud and long scream towards the sky, with lightning and thunder striking in the background. Drew looked to the lighting and thunder as Blaze hung onot him. Drew didn't know what else to do as he just walked away with Blaze. 1 MONTH LATER... THE FUNERAL They never really found the body of Marty, so they used the singed jacket they found to remember him. There was snow everywhere. "...And so, this is a time for us to remember. Second, it’s a time for us to say good-bye to MartinNewell. As hard as it is, this service will help us begin the process of letting go. And, third, it’s a time for us to take a look at our own lives. We are all going to die someday. It’s a great time to ask some tough questions. Questions like, “Am I ready to die?” and “Where will I go when my life is over?” When it comes right down to it, this service is more for us who are living than for the person who has died. And so, we’re going to remember, we’re going to say good-bye, and we’re going to reflect on our own lives..." said the pastor said. Tesla sat on the far right, his head down... Blaze had her head buried in Drew's shoulder as she silently cried, holding him tightly. Drew had his arm around Blaze as he held her. He'd never seen Blaze as sad as she was. A yellow hedgehog with a heavy coat leans on a tree, watching the funeral away from sight. He finishes his root beer, and crushes it with his foot, and looks away from the funeral. Drew looks to Blaze before taking her away from the scene. "Blaze, are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?" Drew said. Blaze said softly,"I-I-I d-don't think I'll be able to sleep for the next few days.." "You can stay at my house until you feel better.."Drew said. "Okay."Blaze said, barely forcing out the words. Her throat ached under tears. 3 days after the funeral... The tires from Marty's car floats over the inlet water. What remains of the car continues to burn, but then, a sihouette of a hedgehog emerges from the water, crawling to the muddy beach. He was an orange hedgehog suffering from scorch burns all over his body. This was Martin! Somehow, he survived the explosion, and the fire, too! The side of his head is bleeding and has cuts all over his left arm. His right ear looked like it was bitten off. "Damn it... I forgot... fire users are immune to fire itself.... fuck." Martin said. "Time to begin a new life..." Martin said, taking off his sunglasses, and walks up the dirty trail leading back to the city. THE END? Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays